


You Could Be Taller

by Fanless



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, My First Work in This Fandom, vaguely hattercrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: Crane observes Jervis and his mannerisms. Good old-fashioned 100-word drabble that was originally planned as part of a longer piece but didn't quite fit in.





	You Could Be Taller

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone actually write drabbles that are 100 words anymore? I don't know.

He'd be taller, Jonathan reflects, if he stopped curling in on himself whenever another being hoves into view. It's the stance of an injured animal cornered in a cage, or a human who doesn't want you clocking just how badly they're wounded.

Tetch walks hunched, arms crunched up or wrapped straitjacket-style in insecure moments, always with that cockeyed, sad attempt at an ingratiating smile; the posture of a man who is desperately trying to hold in entrails as they slide through his fingers and onto the floor, all the while assuring passersby that _nothing is wrong, dear; nothing at all._


End file.
